


Dance With Me

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Music, KageHina - Freeform, Lmao not that sweet, M/M, Short & Sweet, daisuga - Freeform, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Daichi and Kageyama decide to go to a club and meet some alluring boys.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was sooooo enjoyable to write. 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Kageyama didn't exactly know why he was here. Daichi had been bored and had convinced him to join him at this club. Everyone was dancing and grinding on each other.  It smelled of sweat and alcohol. Kageyama sipped his vodka on the rocks slowly, taking in the chaotic scene. Daichi was next to him, a margarita in his hand. 

Two boys slid onto stools next to them. They were giggling and all over each other. The one with bright orange hair looked up and caught Kageyama's eye. His small body was covered in golden glitter that caught the light nicely. He wore booty shorts and a tight, black shirt that outlined his chest. He winked at Kageyama and shimmied over. 

His friend followed and smiled at Daichi. Daichi blushed heavily and fumbled with his glass. The other boy was covered also in glitter, the color being silver. He wore booty shorts too and had on a super revealing white shirt. His silver hair gleamed underneath the lights. 

"Hey!I'm Hinata and this is Sugawara."

The silver-haired boy smiled.

"You guys can call me Suga."

They settled into a light conversation, Daichi cracking jokes and Suga laughing. Then _Side to Side_ by Ariana Grande began playing. 

"Suga! This is our shit!"

Suga grinned wildly and grabbed Hinata's hand. They began dancing in the middle of the crowd. Kageyama zeroed in on Hinata and his sinful hips. The short boy popped his ass and twirled Suga around. They lowered themselves to the ground and rose back up, causing Daichi to turn red. 

Sugawara danced over and grabbed their hands. Before they registered what was happening, they were on the dance floor. Suga ground down on Daichi, hands latched behind Daichi's neck. 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hands and placed them on his waist. He swung his hips and then turned. He then proceeded to twerk on the ravenette behind him. Kageyama was now having trouble breathing properly.

Suga and Hinata then let go of their partners and danced with each other. Suga lowered himself down again, Daichi following his every move. Hinata flashed a bright smile at Kageyama as the song ended. 

"You guys are cute as hell."

Suga laughed. 

"Yeah. I so wanna tap that."

Daichi blushed heavily as Suga slapped his ass. 

"C'mon, Hina. Boys, would you like our numbers?"

Kageyama nodded eagerly. Hinata chuckled and gave him a piece of paper. 

"I like sushi and Chipotle."

Suga did the same and then said, 

"I eat anywhere and anything. Call me, babe."

They then disappeared into the pulsing crowd, leaving two males staring after them. 


End file.
